The Heart of the Wind
by turtlequeen2
Summary: This is yet another oneshot poem from me! This time this is in Kagura's POV. About Kagura's thoughts of her life, Naraku, and her heart. Much angst ensues. I hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Since you all liked my other Naraku based poem: **_Embrace the Darkness_**, I decided to make another one! This one it's about Kagura! So this is for all you Kagura lovers out there!

Kagura: -smirks- So you finally realized that I worth writing about?

Turtlequeen2: -rolls eyes- Yea, yea. It's just not enough that I write Sesshoumaru romance stories about you is it?

Kagura: -narrows eyes- What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Turtlequeen2: -heaves sigh- Well, I do not own Kagura nor any other characters off of the anime/manga. I only own this poem!

Kagura: Answer me damn it!

_Note: In case you didn't know already, this is all in Kagura's POV. _

**

* * *

The Heart of the Wind**

The beating of the heart

The one thing signifying life

The flow of the wind

The breeze that uncovers hidden life within the deep forest

If this is true...

* * *

Then what about me?

Aren't I made of flesh and bone?

Don't I breathe?

Or am I really dead, thinking that I am alive?

* * *

I don't have a heart

I'd like to say that in a figurative way

But I am in no circumstances to say such

By my bitter smirks

And crude remarks

I'm cover up my weaknesses

* * *

Sometimes I truly do wonder

Is having a heart a disadvantage?

I see Sesshoumaru state that so many times through his actions

And yet, by the sight of that little human girl

He shows that he lied

* * *

It seems that everyone but me has a heart

Well everyone but me and Naraku

The heartless bastard!

What angers me most is that he intended to give away his heart

While he holds mine!

* * *

We have no hearts and yet we are nothing alike

Not that I want to be like him in **ANY** sense!

The difference between us is that he actually enjoys having no heart!

He takes pleasure in flaunting around

Showing off that he has no known weakness

That he can't be killed

* * *

While he smirks at my suffering and pain

Most of which he caused

One flick of his wrist and the worse imaginable thing happens

My heart appears in his hands

Pulsing with life

Yet so dull and detached

* * *

The only good thing from that is

It shows that I am indeed alive

Though at that moment, I wish that it'd stop pulsing

Stop twitching

So I can die

It'd save me from the humiliation

And the unbearable pain

* * *

Is that the only way I can receive my freedom?

Am I destined to die by his hands?

Am I faulted by the things that he forced me to do?

Why me?

Why couldn't he create some other incarnation to make his subordinate

Rather than me

* * *

How ironic

Making me the Wind

And yet stripping me of my freedom

I am the only wind with no heart

The Heart of the Wind

* * *

That's what makes the breeze so peaceful

So pleasant

So alive

It's what creates the beauty around the world

The rustle of leaves

The flow of the ocean

The magnificence of the thunder storms

It's in the heart of every living soul

Their own everlasting breath of wind

* * *

And yet here I am

Standing numbly

Not able to do a damn thing

Not able to flow with life

While I watch the lives of those around me

Revolve and change

* * *

Naraku knows my sorrow

My hatred of him

I know that he hates me

Why doesn't he just get it over with!

One last squeeze of my heart and I can fall over dead

But the question is

Do I want to die?

* * *

I want my freedom

Yet I do not desire death

But around him I cannot help such thoughts

It's like he's making me think these beliefs

Like he's sucking out my will to live

Is that his intent?

To let me slowly die because he hates me so much?

* * *

I should laugh at that

He's truly a fool then

To think that taking away my will would hurt me

Does he not realize that because he holds my heart in his hands

That it only makes me look forward to the day that I die?

* * *

As long as I am his puppet

I shall continue to struggle against my chains

Until I can snap them and gain my freedom

Even if it's for a few seconds or more

It'd be worth it

Death is better than living as a slave

* * *

Feeling the anger well up within me because of seeing Naraku mock me

By holding my heart in front of me

Makes me realize

* * *

I will do anything in my power to escape

I will do anything in my power to make sure I can breathe

To finally breathe the Heart of the Wind

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please review and I'll think of more poems to post for your enjoyment!

Ja ne!


End file.
